


High Tide

by fromgodwithlove



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AO3的中文计数有问题, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Balls Deep Under the Sea, Cockthulhu, Consentacles, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Kinkmeme Deanon, M/M, Sex on the Beach, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 共5000字, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 少年查尔斯正在一座偏僻的岛屿度假，这座小岛是他家的私人财产，他惬意享受着自己的生活。他玩得很开心，有时读书、有时在海里嬉戏。然而每当处于水中时，他能够感觉到越来越多的触碰，什么东西轻触他的双足、他的小腿。随着时间的推移，它们变得更加大胆，但从不发出威胁，所以只是引起了查尔斯的好奇心，他并不害怕。有天晚上，他睡不着，走到码头乘凉，却没有意识到自己正处于第一个发情期。他不是独自一个，有人想要帮助他渡过难关。——此处插入触手色情描写——查尔斯非常非常喜欢它。太长不看(tldr)：沙滩上做爱。触手。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [High Tide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910456) by [velvetcadence](http://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence)
> 
> 原文标签：说真的查尔斯你在想什么，触手，触手性爱，脱马甲填梗，X战警第一战点梗，沙滩上做爱，触手大屌，Alpha/Beta/Omega世界观，蛋蛋浸在水下，两厢情愿

再次感受到脚趾间的砂砾对他来说是种解脱。查尔斯在寄宿学校寻到了自己的位置（优等生，未来的行政长官，老师们的最爱），然而没有什么能比得上回归他的私人小岛。自从开始在英国读书，他每年夏天都在这里度过，这是他的私人伊甸园。

大家都认为他是一个古怪的男孩，和同伴们出去时他那么长时间都在独处，但他喜欢这样。寄宿学校留给自己的时间很少。不管怎么说，他在这里不是一人。他们有厨师、保姆和仆人，还有沙滩小屋。史蒂夫叔叔也跟着来了。表面上是为了享受海滩和美景，但更多是为了照料查尔斯。

这座小岛仍然和记忆中一样美丽。它叫作夏洛蒂岛，取自祖母的名字。史蒂夫叔叔只在参军前来过一次，那是很久远的事了。他回家以后变得更加沉默寡言，不过他总是为查尔斯腾出时间，这很贴心。查尔斯知道母亲和史蒂夫叔叔相处得不愉快。父母同意他陪着自己度假，真是奇怪，话说回来，他的母亲正和继父在家中享受蜜月呢。

查尔斯准备出门，走到半路才记得问，“史蒂夫叔叔，我能不能去海滩玩一会？”他已经习惯了随心所欲地走来走去。从前只要他保持安静，大宅里的人不会分给他半点注意，但他还记得史蒂夫叔叔不知道他身在何处时差点发疯。

史蒂夫叔叔从素描里抬起头，“当然可以，孩子。只要记得回来吃晚饭。”

“好的。”查尔斯从书架上随便拿了一本书，然后走到日光底下。

————

脚趾伸进水里的感觉让查尔斯有点飘飘然。在阳光充足的码头上阅读应当是件得体的事。沙滩小屋的客厅挂着一个男孩的肖像，戴着一顶太阳帽，沉浸在小说之中，胫骨没入了海水。他面前是一条倚靠在岩石上的美人鱼。他大声朗读时，她看起来很着迷。

“也许她在听他朗诵诗歌。如果我读惠特曼，能指望人鱼出现吗？”他出声说，不期望有人回答。

他翻过一页读到一半时，一只光滑的动物附器让他的脚底发痒。他猛地抽搐，但是随后这条肢体滑上他的脚踝安慰着他。他瞥了一眼码头边缘，尽管他能感觉到好几条肢体在抚摸他的双足，那里还是什么东西都没有。

这很奇怪，不过也很舒适。

“你好，老朋友。你最近在忙些什么？”

他的脚趾感受到了吸力，就像有人把它们含进嘴里。查尔斯觉得痒。从前没有谁这样做过。他叹息着渴望更多，把腿伸到水下更深处，没意识到自己双腿大张。他呜咽的模样有点下流，但是再重复一次，这里没有其他人。

他想知道如果他把全身浸入水中能游多远。如果妈妈在这里，一定会因为自己不好好对待新衣而大发雷霆。查尔斯犹豫了很长时间，才脱下衬衫和裤子，留下内裤。他收回腿脚脱衣时失去了爱抚。然后，他摇摇晃晃离开码头，轻声落入海里。

————

最初在这个特别的码头将脚趾浸没在水中，他还以为是海藻拂过。然而并非如此。海藻不会故意挑逗你。不管那可触不可见的东西是什么，查尔斯知道它是与众不同的，有知觉的，非常聪明的。不是说它无害，它只是没有恶意。

查尔斯应该害怕的。最初的几分钟他确实心有胆怯，直到他的心跳恢复它都没有再碰一下，他又迷糊着打起了日间的瞌睡。从那以后，起初它总是羞怯地轻轻刷过，然后逐渐停留越来越长的时间。查尔斯不介意。事实上他已经预料到了。这是他人生中遇到的最奇怪的事情之一，但也是最令人兴奋的事情之一。他假期结束返回家中，做的第一件事就是喊托尼过来告诉他这桩奇遇。

“你能想象得出来吗，一个看不见的生物，像猫咪一样的举止，像触须一样的四肢？”

“Pfft，”托尼嘲笑，然后朝他扔了一团纸球。

————

别管托尼，查尔斯坚决地自言自语。无论这个东西是什么，它是真实的，即便只是对我来说真实。

奇怪的是，他只需要浸泡在海里就可以让胸部以上露出水面。就像他被大海本身托起似的，就像几年前他差点淹死在海里时她收养了他的灵魂。海滩的这部分十分平静，暗流微弱，很有帮助。查尔斯像小狗一样踩着水，划到巨大的礁石旁，把自己安置在长满苔藓的凹槽处。他能感觉到触须在自己身上滑动，他回以同样的动作，尽管独自一人，他也微微笑着。起初的氛围是娱乐性的，那些看不见的附器尖端爱抚着他，让他的脚掌发痒。脚趾上的吸力一直存在，直到他忍不住愉快地蜷曲起来。他在苔藓上蹭来蹭去，他的手顺着腹部向下，到达发育中的浓密的耻毛，经过那处，查尔斯拽出自己半勃起的阴茎。

他不应该这么做，他知道。但是这里没有人能看见。这感觉很好不是吗？

查尔斯揉弄着自己，一次，两次，感受着紧窄内裤里胀大的性器。他的心脏剧烈跳动，飞快脱下全身剩下的唯一布料攥进拳头。他赤身裸体躺在岸上，真是刺激。他硬得无法思考，幽灵似的肢体带来的磨蹭简直让人发狂。此时只需要多一次按压，然后他像离弦之箭一样高潮了。

他的思绪飘浮着，漫无目的地寻找着永恒，直到什么光滑的东西紧紧抓住他的勃起。“哦！”他气喘吁吁地看了一眼自己，站立起来，他仍然独自一个。他还是能感觉到那股握力，在他的性器上甜蜜醉人地滑动着，他的双足揉碎了支撑他站立的苔藓，他的身躯不断起伏摇摆。开始的时候很缓慢，因为他非常疲惫，还在因为第一次高潮而颤抖，但是他情不自禁，他的动作越来越快。要是有什么东西可以搂抱就好了，突然之间快乐的火花再次到来。他只希望自己能够这样度过每一个夏日，除此之外他的脑袋里空无一物。

————

晚餐只有他和史蒂夫叔叔两个，过程相当安静，也相当舒适。他向查尔斯展示了今天完成的素描。查尔斯告诉他，他一整天都在读诗试图吸引人鱼，史蒂夫大笑出声。

他叔叔最后还是注意到他不舒服的扭动，他的手背贴上查尔斯的额头。“你没事吧，孩子？你看起来有点脸红。”

“我很好。也许是晒伤？”

史蒂夫嗅到了空气中的信息素，一只手掌稳稳搁在查尔斯的肩膀上。“也许你该上床睡觉了，查尔斯。”他意味深长地捏了捏。

“但我感觉很好。”查尔斯坚持。

史蒂夫看着他的眼睛。“这要不了多久的。相信我这个地道alpha的鼻子，好吗？我会给你些药片帮助你。”

”噢——噢。我真的要……?”

“是的。没关系，查尔斯。没什么好羞愧的。我会待在房子另一边，不会打扰到你。”

这并不能缓解查尔斯的尴尬，但有个史蒂夫叔叔在身边，让他松了一口气。凯恩只会取笑他，他的母亲也毫无帮助，她是一位beta。至于库特他更不想考虑。

“好吧。我现在就去。谢谢你！”匆匆走上楼梯之前，查尔斯出乎意料地给了史蒂夫一个快速的拥抱。

过了好几个小时，查尔斯躺在床上辗转反侧，床单粘在他的皮肤上。天气太炎热了，根本无法闷在室内，一旦查尔斯打开窗户，所能想到的只是包裹他的海水和爱抚他的幽灵般的肢体。他的腿间漏下粘液，他能闻到自己的麝香味。他试着自我满足，手掌和指头上都充斥着这股味道，但是毫无帮助。

他热得头晕目眩，径直下楼去拿水喝。他站在那里，他的思绪像皮肤一样紧绷着，他的记忆从那天早些时候开始循环。在他意识到之前，他打开后门，朝岸边走去。

回到码头，回到一切开始的地方。他脱下衣服，然后赤身裸体滑进水中。

查尔斯在水下屏息了很久，只是听着周围的水流声。他打算数到三十但没有数完，因为突然间，两只手臂举起他，他的脑袋伸出了海平面。

他喘息着，眼睛里眨动着海水。有一个人站在他面前，把他举到水面上。他的力量十分强壮，充满了保护欲，这正是查尔斯的感官所需要的。查尔斯因为潜水已经呼吸急促。他深吸一口气，品尝到了空气中新鲜的盐分，以及一种明显并且独特的气味，不是香味，却有更多的存在感。

他大声呻吟着，一阵汹涌的热潮攫住了他。他的肌肉紧绷，指甲深深嵌进对方的二头肌，他弓起身体紧靠着他。直到痉挛停止，他才注意到自己跌进了一个结实的怀抱。它和查尔斯的其他部分一样是人类，但是抱着他的手很粗糙，布满鳞片，从手掌直到手肘的皮肤上长着鱼鳍。水下爱抚着他的确凿无疑是触手。查尔斯的目光不停逡巡，因为那里应该是人类的双腿，然而那里只有滑腻的肢体。

那生物咧嘴笑着，露出两排闪闪发光的尖牙，娱乐的气氛又一次到来，然而此时有更为迫切的事。这是一个骇人的微笑，充满掠夺性但不是恶意的。查尔斯一定是疯了，他并没有想过这个半人的生物是多么奇怪或者多么可怕。相反，他思索着，它脸庞的剪影多么漂亮，他真想吻它。

他这样做了，抓住它的肩膀，在它微笑的嘴角印下一枚亲吻。他的嘴唇分开，对方突然伸出舌头时，他发出渴望的声响。这个吻的味道像是盐水，而且出奇柔软，它的唇瓣和舌头都是湿滑的。查尔斯由于失误在它的牙齿上割伤嘴唇时，这只生物咆哮着吮吸他的伤口，性冲动让他全身颤栗时，它紧紧拥抱着他。

一只触手揉捏着查尔斯的臀部，就像脚踝处温柔环绕的那只一样，较为纤细的附器轻戳他的洞口，查尔斯抽泣一声。另一只触手绕过他的勃起，就像下午那样，缓慢而疯狂。他勃起的同时另一阵热潮袭击了他，回过神来，他的身体已经开始交替地摩擦着这个生物平滑的躯干和它灵活的附器。他感觉到触手像拳头一样在他的身体里翻转，如他所愿变得更硬。“噢......噢......哈！”

他因为高潮软弱无力，这只生物的嘴唇封住他的，带领他们进入深海。

之后的某个时刻，查尔斯·泽维尔浑然忘我。在那以后，他会回忆起自己发情期的片段，比如盐水的味道，或者舌头上精液的滋味，斜斜嵌进肌肉的指甲。再以后，他会把它当作依稀的梦境。

但是现在：

只有愚蠢和盲目。查尔斯昏昏沉沉。他什么也不在乎，只关心他的勃起的阴茎和他空虚的屁股。“求你了，求你了，”他呜咽着，又一波热潮让他迷失了方向。

“嘘......”这只生物告诉他，把他带到一张柔软潮湿的床上。海藻还是苔藓？凉爽的温度很有帮助。它舔舐着他的肚脐上方，查尔斯渴望着，顺从地露出脖子。那东西发出呼噜声，轻柔地啃咬他喉咙处薄薄的肌肤。查尔斯瞬间停止了挣扎，本能让他屈服，但不能阻止另一次高潮。

光滑的附器分开使他的胳膊和大腿，舒展他的身体让那生物一饱眼福。有一阵子它只是爱抚着他，他的脸颊；他的阴茎和他的双球。一只触手没入他后穴一英寸或更深的地方，玩弄着它的洞口。其他肢体在他的皮肤上蜿蜒起伏，这是一场感官盛宴。

它的嘴唇包裹着他的乳头，查尔斯呻吟出声，弓起身体。更多的触手移动过来约束着他，抚平他的大腿，与它柔软的肩背部肌肉对比，简直太奇怪了。那家伙继续飞快地用舌头戏弄他，毫不动摇地凝视着他。查尔斯除了瞪着眼睛什么也做不了。

最后，更加巨大、更让人满意的东西取代了他洞口的触手。查尔斯看到这只生物的勃起后呜咽一声，它的形状像是一个男人的，不过这东西更大，颜色更深，并且跳动着，查尔斯不知道如何含下它，然而他做到了，噢，灼烧感美味极了，他太湿了，他的身体开放着，那东西一推到底，我的老天，他觉得自己被填满了。

他像新婚之夜的新娘一样哭泣，一切感官都被淹没了，他的体内总算埋进了一根阴茎，它开始移动的时候真是个惊喜。他抓住这个生物，它开始冲刺时，每动作一下都会喘气，他的脚趾蜷曲着，每一次拍打都仿佛看到了星辰。他的欲望不加掩饰，他体内的每一处都被温柔且深邃地探测着。查尔斯到了，他的声音回响在这个空间。他在高潮中悬浮着，看到了一幅美丽的图画，他周围的一切都变得梦幻而模糊。

他小睡片刻，这只生物的抚弄没有停止，直到热潮迫使查尔斯趴在地上，手掌和膝盖支撑着身体。“操我，”他呻吟着，一只手覆上脸颊，他能感觉到滑腻的情液流过大腿。它的回应是立刻伸进一只触手，揉弄着按摩着他的内壁。不过，这还不够。什么都不足够。“你的阴茎。求你了。求你了。”

它的触手在阴茎进入那处之前没有撤回，它的肢体向下压着他，把他彻底打开，然后快速律动。一只附器进入他的嘴里；闻起来是麝香味。他疯狂地意识到，一定是进入过他身体的那个。他呻吟出声，嘴巴包裹着那圈粗长。其他触手拧着他的乳头，刺激着他的兴奋区。这只生物用双重高潮满足了他，直到他因为纯粹的愉悦而虚脱，他的嘴巴、性器和后穴被完全的狂喜所淹没、所吞噬。


	2. 结语

史蒂夫叔叔度过了地狱般的两天，查尔斯消失得无影无踪。他们在码头找到了他的睡衣，除此之外没有男孩的迹象。没有挣扎的痕迹，没有任何留言。查尔斯不可能离开这座小岛。绑架是一种可能性，但极不现实——这座岛屿如此偏僻，所有过路船只都会被立即发现。查尔斯也许在他的监护之下淹死了，亲爱的上帝啊。  
  
史蒂夫把脸埋进手心，试图呼吸。 _也许，也许，也许。_ 他不愿意去考虑别人会对14岁的omega做什么。  
  
他失踪的第三天，他们在海滩找到了他，如果不是因为赤身露体、裹着一层盐巴，他们还会以为是在床上找到了熟睡的他。查尔斯终于醒来时迷迷糊糊、晕头转向，他们看见他躺在一张海藻织就的毯子下，有个帮手说，“圣母玛利亚*”，然后画起十字。史蒂夫无视他们的窃窃私语，把他拉进一个热烈的拥抱中。  
【注：原文为西班牙语Madre de Dios】  
  
第二天他们离开了小岛。这次恐慌过后，查尔斯不得不一再安抚可怜的史蒂夫叔叔。


End file.
